The hunger games
by SugarHusky
Summary: Glimmer Belcourt volunteers in the place of marvel's younger cousin, Jessica Kendall. Marvel then falls for district 2 tribute, Clove Mason. but the games threaten to tear them apart and they discover they actually met before. love sparks. Allies tested. but only one will come out alive. who will the victor of the 74th hunger games be?
1. The Reaping

Hi. I am Marvel Sanford. From district 1. I never thought i would end up competing in the 74th Hunger Games. But, i had to i couldn't let her go. Not Jessica. Not my cousin. I loved her even though i never admit it. I do. It was the worst day of my life. The reaping.

''Glimmer hurry up we don't have long they need all citizens there you know'' i said impatiently. Glimmer Belcourt, my best friend since i was 6, came out the door in a pink dress. she loved pink. where as i wore blue. pink is not my color.

''you can't rush a work in progress'' Glimmer said, smiling.

''yeah. yeah. whatever.'' i said.

We left the house. Me and Glimmer both proud to be district 1. I remember exactly how we met.

_Flashback: How i met glimmer_

I sat on a bench fiddling with my spear. I saw a rabbit pass by my instincts reacted quick so much so i speared the bunny.

''Nice shot. Bit of a mess though'' i heard a girls voice. i looked at the bunny bleeding to death a river blood came out. i turned to see a blond girl with curly hair she looked like cashmere a girl my mum knew a while back. i wonder if she knew cashmere. i mean a lot of people know cashmere. don't they? she won the games and surly if they don't know cashmere they know gloss he brother who was younger than her.

''Thanks. you want it or something? i mean it is only gonna go to waste. i didn't really kill it to eat it. i killed it for ... fun!'' i said, she smiled a warm smile and laughed

''i never say no to free food. plus my mum loves rabbit stew. so i guess it is by chance you killed a rabbit. considering, i was going to go buy some rabbit'' she said, i looked at the rabbit and picked it up and offered it to her

''you don't mind blood do you? i mean your going to have to wash it and all.'' i said, offering her the rabbit, she took it by the ears from my hand,

''it's only a little blood. what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger, right?'' she asked, smiling. again. she seemed to love smiling. which isn't surprising because all the girls in district one love smiling. it what they call 'Face exercises'. i admit i have fallen to that craze and i do smile. a lot.

''Well my name is Marvel Sanford'' i said, smiling. she smiled too,

''Glimmer. Glimmer Belcourt'' she said

''Well... i guess i best go. i mean you have to get that rabbit home to your parent right?'' i said. she laughed,

''Course i do'' she began to walk away as did i then she said,

''wait. Marvel. you do career training right?'' she said nicely, i turned she looked at me,

''Yep. Monday to Friday. That's me'' i said

''Well i guess. I'll see you at training'' she said. we smiled at each other and went our separate ways.

_Flashback end_

Before i knew it. we were all in a line. every year, each district has a blood sample taken from there finger. stupid i know. But, hey it's only a little prick. Before i knew it my blood sample had been taken and i stood in a section with all the district 1 boys.

A woman came to the stage and spoke ''Hello. District one. I am Elizna bankst. Now it's time for the reaping. I am presuming this year shall be the best.''

i groaned. all Capitol people look the same. She wore a pink wig and a sunshine dress with blue high heels. urg, color clash. Ugly. Or what?

''The first shall be the girls'' she said. she reached her hand in a big glass bowl that was see through pink. she picked out a name,

''The girl tribute is... **Jessica Kendall**'' what? i thought to myself. not Jess. no. not my cousin. i saw her walk up to the stage. she was only thirteen. she looked. nervous. i quickly ran to the front hoping that what i was about to do would be the right thing to do. as i ran peacekeepers grabbed hold of me. i screamed from the top of my lungs. ''No! Get of me! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!'' i shouted. i didn't care what happened next. i wanted to take her place. i never cared about the eyes staring at me. so what if i am a male volunteering to take the place of my female cousin. Suddenly, Glimmer was next to me the peacekeepers gone.

''Marvel what are you doing?'' she looked concerned

''she's my cousin. i cant let her go.'' i said.

Jess stopped. crying. tears down her face. my emotions everywhere.

Glimmer walked up to the stage and said,

''I volunteer as tribute''

i was shocked. Glimmer? why would she do this for me? did she really think a lot of me?

''well. that was very interesting. so whats your name?'' she asked glimmer as she walked to the stage,

''My name is Glimmer Belcourt. And i have chosen to volunteer for my best friend Marvel Sanfords cousin'' she said.

she clearly had no idea what she was getting her self into then out of nowhere my name was pulled out of the male tributes. something tells me there is more to the Capitol than meets the eye. i walk to the stage not showing any emotion's on my face. people seemed outstanded. hello none of the reaping's happened like this one. none of them. but i was glad Jessica was safe i couldn't ask for any more than that. i owe glimmer. a lot. too much, in fact. she helped me out a lot. like that time had the world's worst accident.

_Flashback: attacking squirrels _

I was playing a game with Glimmer, some girl named Michella and Glimmer's cousin Riley from district 7. somehow i got stuck up a tree and for a lack of a better word i was attacked by... squirrels. they had nuts. they formed an army. i was surrounded by nuts and squirrels. i was running one minute then i tried to shoot a squirrel. but they didn't go down with out a fight. i climbed up a tree. and eventually glimmer found me.

''Marvel? What the hell happened? to you?'' she asked shocked and confused

''I was attacked'' i said hoping she wouldn't ask what by but unfortunately she did ask that question

''attacked by what?''

''squirrels''

''squirrels. why would a squirrel want to attack you?''

''i tried to kill one of them. but they had nuts and they were massive.''

''oh, Marvel!'' Glimmer said, laughing.

in the distance noises could be heard ''Glimmer! RUN!'' Michella shouted in sync with Riley.

Glimmer then saw the extent of the squirrels coming in from everywhere Glimmer skilled with a bow, hence why i call her Arrows, killed each and every squirrel. i was stuck up the tree and i had completely forgotten how to get dwon,

''Glimmer. i don't know how to get down.'' i said, she laughed hysterically as did Michella and Riley who had managed to join us. she guided me down. i know i feel like such an idiot how can i not know how to get down off a stupid tree. when i reached the ground i said,

''Well looks like we have enough squirrel's to feed the whole of district 1'' we all laughed.

''Maybe even enough to feed the whole of panem'' glimmer added, laughing.

_Flashback end_

I sat in a room alone. no glimmer. nobody. suddenly, the door swung open and a figure was seen. Jessica!

''You have five minutes'' the peacekeeper said, impatiently

''Jess.''

''Marvel. you durp. boys cannot volunteer for girls'' she pulled me into a hug and i didn't want to let go but i had to otherwise i would get attached to her, so i broke the hug off.

''Jess. listen to me. Make sure Jake doesn't do anything stupid''

''i promise marvel. what about Angel?''

''Make sure she don't even watch these games. i don't want her to witness my death. okay.''

''don't say that marvel. you won't die. i know you won't. don't think like that''

''Hey. i managed to get attacked by a group of squirrels. these games are dangerous. they aren't summer camp only one comes out alive''

''which will be you, Marvel. don't think like your thinking''

''but in the arena troubles arise''

''Marvel. one tip for you: don't create allies. kill who you have to. no exceptions''

''Jess-'' i began but a peacekeeper came the last words i heard from Jess was ''Marvel, i love you'' the door slammed. no one else came to visit. i was glad i cannot cope with crying. i hate crying.

The next thing i saw was Glimmer, she hugged me. ''Thanks'' i said. when we broke apart she replied with ''your like my little brother. i have known you since you were 6, Marvel. anything you need. i would do. even if it means i will die in this stupid game''

''I owe you one. two...three. a lot'' i said, we got into the train and met our mentors. no surprise for me when i saw cashmere. ''Marvel'' she said, smiling, in the background i saw gloss ''well. well. well, if it isn't Marvel. the boy who put clingfilm on the toilet. Cashmere gave him a very evil glare and then turned to Glimmer. ''well if it isn't miss Belcourt. i know a lot about you. your parent's work for president snow, do they not?'' she asks. Glimmer nods.

The train left district 1 to go to the Capitol. what was to happen next i knew would be unforgettable.

**Please review this chapter. sorry if it isn't what you expected. i had a idea that needed to be written. i love the careers. there is a story behind each of them. in the next chapter they will be traveling to the capitol. i also could not resist using the squirrels in this chapter. i got the idea from a film i watched so i had to add it. this is also my version of the hunger games book in Marvels point of view. i have also changed a lot of stuff. including the death scenes. there will be a lot of GLATO and CLARVEL in this fan fiction as well as KEETA. Thresh, rue and foxface will also be a major part too. **


	2. The train ride

**A Big dedication to my best friend since year seven Jellybabybluebaby aka Glimmer. It's a long story. She's my district buddy. Hence, why i am called Marvel. LOL! It's her story so let her explain it all. Or you could ask us at the same time i don't see the point thought, sadly. hope you enjoy chapter two.**

Me and Glimmer are both in the train going to the capitol. what a name the Capitol. they could name it what ever they want but they choose the Capitol? Sometime i wonder what life outside the Capitol would be like. The tree's being blown by the wind. I would kill to go outside the panem. Literally. No kidding.

When I finally come back down to earth from where ever I was. I notice Glimmer staring out the window, she must still be sad about her family problems after all who wouldn't be upset about their family ditching them for the Capitol. Then I notice Cashmere talking, she stares at me for a long time then say's

''So...''

''What?'' I said

''Have you been paying attention to anything I have said'' she asked

''Yes...'' I am not so much of a good liar, unfortunately

''As I was saying. What can you do? In terms of survival skills?''

''I can use a spear. Duh! Why are you asking me this, Cashmere? You know I'm skilled with a spear''

''So you aren't good at anything else then?''

''Of course I am. I have good stamina. Strength. I can swim''

''Good. At least you will get somewhere. I can't seem to get though to her''

''_Her. _Has a name. It's Glimmer''

''OK. Why is she so sad and all I mean by this is that all the other tribute's I have had in the past have all been... cheery''

''Despite knowing that they will die?''

''Surprisingly. yeah!''

''Her family abandoned her for the Capitol. She's still grieving over this. I don't think the games are making this any better, though. After all if she lives she will see her family. I don't think she want's that''

''So what can she do?''

''She likes the bow and arrow. Maybe not the best at it. but she likes it. Alot.''

''Well. That's good. Rumor has it. After last year's failure. They are making this game a one to remember. Forever in hunger games history.''

''Good. I guess.''

''So what angle do you want? I mean for the interviews I was thinking you could do cocky or funny or something and she could well... she could do what angle I did for the games.''

''Sexy?''

''Why not? She could pass. Trust me. I did.''

Eventually we watched the reaping of district as good as our's. Our's was original. All I know is Glimmer seemed fixated on this Cato guy. I wasn't paying attention to his last name. But, she was happy she has a look on her face which was very different from her usual looks maybe it was a killing look or maybe a love look. When he reached the podium he had a speech and everything.

''I hope to win these games, and bring pride to my district. District 2 shall win this. We will win this.''

He seemed confident. I have never actually seen a tribute as confident as him... ever.

''Sure. He looks like he can kill. But I bet you anything, Marvel. I'll probably end up killing him'' she laughs

Sure, sure Glimmer he will totally let you kill him. I though.

''Well those are you allies'' Cashmere spoke

''What?'' Glimmer and I spat out

'' I suggest when we reach the Capitol, you two should get to know them. They are really nice people. Well, their mentor Enobaria is. Not sure about them, though''

All i could think of is how the district 2 girl looked so much like my past love. Clove Mason. Probably my only love. Glimmer has never known love. who could blame her. Love sucks. Especially when you loose them. It hurts. That's how I feel everyday. Sometime I hope she never falls in love. Ever. But, she seemed fixated on Cato like I said, the likeliest reason seems to be the fact that he thinks he's so cool but he's not or the fact that he has to be a very big career considering all career's tend to form an alliance.

I feel like an older brother to Glimmer, well I am like her family. She knows that. But, before I knew it we arrived at the Capitol. Good thing to I want to sleep in a normal bed. We get out of the train and we see smiling and waving Capitol people. Glimmer as usual does her twirls and blows kisses to everyone. Boy i can't wait to start training. I smile at the people and off we go to out rooms to get ready for the tribute parade. I seem surprised that Glimmer has appeared to be so happy in front of everyone despite the fact her family could be there and the fact that are probably betting right now by the reaping's who will come out alive. As the 74th Hunger Games.


	3. Tribute Parade

This year we were the most luckiest District ever because we had the best designers in whole of Panem. The brother and sister duo Venal and Drakel. Glimmer was majorly excited she admired their outfits but then again who wouldn't they were famous for making outfit's with fire, ice and electricity. They loved taking risks.

''Right. Now you two are very lucky. This is the only time we are doing the Hunger Games we are kind of special guests'' Venal said, smiling. she was a little taller than Glimmer she had very pale blue skin and Pink hair with electric blue streaks if she was a bit more blue she could pass for a smurf.

''So first of all you two should put on these jump suits'' Drakel said, he had very dark purple hair with pale green skin. We got changed into the jumpsuits. It felt different seeing Glimmer like this usually I can get use to seeing her with messy hair in the morning but her in a jumpsuit. I knew what ever we were about to wear I was going to feel gay in. Especially when they started spray painting us silver.

''You two look beautiful. Now put these on'' Venal said, smiling. She handed Glimmer a very long pink dress. I knew Cashmere must have some input. Then when i saw my outfit i was disgusted. seriously? Pink! I had a pink shirt and pink trousers.

We put out clothes on top of our jumpsuits and we were also given pink wigs. I looked like a big giant clown. When we finished getting ready we were led on to the chariots ours was pulled by snow white horses. The last words I heard from Cashmere before our chariot was moving was,

''Make sure they love you''

The crowds were huge and they came here today to see each and everyone of us tributes at the parade. Glimmer grabbed hold of my hand and I held her's too in someway I was glad because I though I might end falling we raised out hands. Glimmer blew the crowd kisses again and I was just waving. I saw district two. Blimey. Very original. who were their stylist's? Suddenly, lightening shot from me and Glimmer and our clothes on top of out jumpsuits fell off. I saw glitter fly of in every direction and our hair was perfect still pink. District 2 seemed dazzled by us. Then I saw District 12. Fire? How is that possible? I cannot believe what i am seeing they should be wearing coal miners outfits. But, the female looks miserable. The male looks stupid smiling all by himself. Suddenly, I notice roses be thrown to the district 12 tributes. Envy filled my body.

After the parade had finished we got off the chariot. The two tributes from two came over to us the female, Clove, said

''Very original. Noticed you seemed to be surprised this year. Who were you stylist's?''

''Venal and Drakel'' I said. Clove let out a high pitched squeak

''The Venal and Drakel. But they never do the Hunger Games. Ever'' Clove said looking amazed and slightly shocked by the news

''It's the only year they are doing this, unfortunately'' Glimmer says, frowning

''So where's the happy girl in the chariot?'' Cato asks, smiling

''She's still here and fighting for the games to begin'' Glimmer smiles, giving Cato her lethal smiles. Trust me when you know glimmer for as long as i have you know all her smiles this expressed. Lethal!

''That's good. So you ready for the games?'' Cato asks Glimmer

''Sure am. Can't wait. Kill some tributes, go for a swim and be back home for dinner'' Glimmer jokes

''So you like the outfit?'' Cato asks me

''Nope. I look like a joke. A Clown. I looked gay'' I said

''Hey. It could be worse. Look at me'' Clove says

''I'd trade outfit's with you any day of the week'' I say, she smiles

''I'll take that as a compliment''

She and Cato walk off to their mentor, Enobaria. I turn around to see Cashmere. She lunges forward to give both me and Glimmer a hug

''I'm so proud of you guys. You did amazing. Great job. Don't feel to bad that you didn't get any roses thrown at you. That makes you appear deadly and fierce. It makes you seem to cool for roses. Those sponsors are going to be dying to sponsor you. Trust me.'' she flashed a dazzling smile that could stop the world.


End file.
